Carpenter levels have been used by carpenters and builders for many years. A carpenter or builder will lay a carpenter level upon an object to determine what is level, horizontal, vertical etc. and then mark the object accordingly. However, marking the object requires that a marking instrument such as a pen or pencil is handy. The present invention ensures that a marking instrument such as a pen or pencil is always handy.